fabulasfandomcom-20200214-history
Happy Thoughts
Happy Thoughts es el quinto capítulo de A Crooked Mile, el tercer episodio de The Wolf Among Us. Desarrollo Tras conocer la identidad y dirección de Aunty Greenleaf, Snow White y Bigby Wolf se dirigen al encuentro que ésta debía tener con Ichabod Crane. Al llegar a la puerta, deciden como entrar. Se puede escuchar, pero no oirá nada. Si intenta patearla, Snow le reprenderá que no es el método adecuado: *Crane is in there! *Fine, have it your way *door open *... Si se llama a la puerta, o decide hacerle caso a Snow, se abrirá desde su interior. Se trata de una niña que dice haberse despertado: *Who are you? *Where's Crane?! *Sorry about that, munchkin *... ACM Made It To Greenleaf's.png ACM Scard Girl.png ACM You Woke Me Up.png Si hace caso omiso a Snow, la niña se asustará por esa acción: *I'm sorry *Who are you? *Where's Crane?! *... De un modo u otro, la niña acaba presentándose como Rachel, preguntando por la identidad del detective: *I'm the Sheriff *I'm the Big Bad Wolf *I'm Bigby *... Si en vez de contestarle que es el detective, le revela su nombre, le preguntará por su historia con Woodsman: *Actually, call me Bigby *Sure, if you're good *We're in a hurry *... Tras revelar su identidad, le preguntarán a Rachel por las personas que buscan: *We're looking for a man *Is Aunty Greenleaf here? *Is your mother home? *... ACM Mother & Daughter.png ACM Butcher Box.png ACM Wood Shop.png Luego preguntará si pueden seguir con la investigación: *Snow, can you talk to her? *Rachel, may I look around? *I'm going to look around (Rachel recordará eso) *... Rachel les asegura que ha estado sola toda la noche, aunque ellos deciden investigar el lugar. Entre los objetos se encuentra un tocadiscos, un portaretratos, un cráneo de venado, una estufa y un árbol. Además, hay un armario cerrado con una puerta, y en su interior una caja enviada por alguien llamado El carnicero. Aparentemente no hay pruebas de la estancia de Crane, aunque Bigby dice oler su loción para el afeitado. Luego encuentra un tubo de glamour tallado, y Rachel se pone nerviosa porque su madre dice prohibirle que cualquier los toque: *I'll be careful *Snow, something isn't right here *I have to check this *... ACM Don't Touch That.png ACM Super Panicked.png ACM Secret Old Lady.png Al ver que Wolf quiere manipularlo, la niña se niega en rotundo a que lo haga, ya que no quiere problemas. Sin embargo, al ver que ocurre algo raro, él sigue en su empeño. Finalmente abre el tubo y descubre que la niña era en realidad la bruja disfrazada con su propio glamour. *You think this is a game?! *Why the little girl? *No more bullshit *... Ella se excusa con la coartada que había preparado, aunque la pareja no quiere seguir con tonterías: *Where's Crane? *Please, help us catch Crane *Tell me where Crane is! *... La bruja continúa sin dar pistas sobre Crane, por lo que insisten: *You're on thin ice *Why are you protecting Crane? *You're an accomplice to murder *... ACM Sassy Greenleaf.png ACM Greenleaf's Apartment.png ACM GA Debate.png Continúa enrocada, ya que dice importarle más la autoridad de la calle que los posibles problemas legales que le lleguen por no colaborar: *We can protect you *I don't give a shit *You should fear ME *... 500px|center Snow termina hartándose de sus negativas y amenaza con destruir el árbol con el que fabrica los glamours. Ella se niega en rotundo, ya que es su único método de subsistencia y la forma de ayudar a gente sin recursos. Sin embargo, Snow sigue con su idea, a lo que Bigby interviene: *The tree has to go *Wait. Greenleaf could be useful *We can't ruin this woman's life. *... Sea cual sea la decisión que tome Bigby, terminaran concluyendo que deben quemar el árbol, así que ella se decide a contarles la verdad. Crane fue a visitarla, para luego ir al Pudding and Pie e intentar usar el glamour en algunas chicas para obtener información. También habla de que el anillo que quiere usar Crane en realidad perdió sus poderes hace décadas. Finalmente Snow le ordena a Wolf que queme el árbol, debiendo tomar una decisión: *the tree (Aunty Greenleaf recordará eso) *Greenleaf, I'm hiring you (Snow recordará eso) *Snow, you aren't my boss yet *... Esta es una de las decisiones importantes que debe tomar el jugador; aunque finalmente la historia seguirá del mismo modo. 500px|center Vídeos thumb|center|670 px (Desde 13:54) thumb|center|670 px (Hasta 1:49) Categoría:Capítulos de A Crooked Mile